paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
217th Naval Battle Group (Royal Red Squadron)
Background The 217th Naval Battle Group---also known as Royal Red Squadron---was formed by Investigator Hilick Soal in the Javin Oversector for Project Zero (2 BBY to 0 BBY), under the field operations of Operation Night Hammer (2 BBY to Present). It is part of the Galactic Empire's Imperial Navy, under administrative command of Investigator Hilick Soal. The Battle Group's flagship is the Darkest Night ''& its Field Commander is Commodore Valentino Mazzanti. Order of Battle The squadron is considered experimental in it's operational organization, including 21 warships arranged to be quick, agile, and hard-hitting. The squadron consists of the following, with the ''Darkest Night as the Command Ship: * 1 Imperial Praetorian-class Star Destroyer (Darkest Night) ** 1 Communications Ship (EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate / Long Shot) ** 2 Arquitens-class Command Cruisers (Blood Blade, Black Heart) ** 3 Gozanti-class Cruisers (War Cry, War Camp, War Drum) * 4 Gladiator Auctorati-class Star Destroyers (Caesar, Empire, Warrior, Royal) ** 4 Vigil-class Corvettes (Tempest, Darkness, Blood Moon, Conquer) *** Each equipped with 6 TIE Fighters and 1 TIE Shuttle each ** 6 PB-950 Patrol Boats (PB-Alpha 993, PB-Delta 214, PB-Charlie 887, PB-Zebra 742, PB-Bravo 998, PB-Zebra 998) Standard Formation In standard formation, the squadron is assembled en-mass---with priority given to picket-ships screening enemy contacts from a distance---and firepower of the warships being balanced and scaled back from lightest (outer) to strongest (inner). The Imperial Praetorian-class Star Destroyer takes center in the formation with other ships a respectable distance (never directly over or under the Star Destroyer, except for the Gozanti-class cruisers). The Communications Ship is the closet warship to the Command Ship and is to its port and above (but forward of the of the Star Destroyer's bridge). Then each of the Arquitens-class Command Cruisers take up a port bow and starboard aft position, with the forward light cruiser under the Star Destroyer, while the aft light cruiser is above. The three Gozanti-class Cruisers are below the Command Ship by some distance in a staggered triangle formation. The 4 Gladiator Auctorati-class Star Destroyers each take up a square corner post around the inner formation of 7 warships with the 4 Vigil-class Corvettes take up a cross formation a bit further out. Lastly, the PB-950 Patrol Boats took up positions bow, aft, port, starboard, ventral, and dorsal and were the furthest warships out, typically on the edge of sensor range. One TIE Fighter squadron dispersed into flights of 2 TIEs each and flew patrol patterns between the outer most patrol boats and back to the command ship (these patrols happened 24/7). Typically 4 TIE Fighters patrolled within the core 7 warships, while the other 8 TIEs did various patrol patterns from the patrol boats back to the Gladiators and back again. At least 1 GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat and 1 Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing were on patrol with the TIEs at all times, each doing long range patrol loops in the space between the patrol boats and the corvettes. Diamond Formation The Diamond Formation splits the squadron into four groups, with the South Group (Command) being in the aft. In between the various groups, a squadron of TIE Fighters patrolled in pairs, zooming across the expanse between the groups. At least 1 GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat and 1 Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing were on patrol with the TIEs at all times, each doing long range patrol loops in the space just outside the formation. This formation allowed the 217th Naval Battle Group to bring its firepower to bare in "sectors" and gave the Battle Group the freedom to move various Groups to support others in combat. * South Group (Command) Features the Imperial Praetorian-class Star Destroyer in the center with the Arquitens-class Command Cruisers take up a port and starboard aft position by 3,000 meters behind the Star Destroyer (and 3,000 meters ventral or dorsal of it), with the port light cruiser below the Star Destroyer, while the starboard light cruiser is above the Star Destroyer. The Communications Ship is to the port and above the Star Destroyer by 4,000 meters separated both vertical and horizontal. A Gladiator Auctorati-class Star Destroyer is starboard and below the star destroyer by 4,000 meters separated both vertical and horizontal. * West Group Features a Gladiator Auctorati-class Star Destroyer in the center with a Vigil-class Corvette to port and aft by 3,000 meters (and above the Star Destroyer). Also included were two PB-950 Patrol Boats, one each port and starboard by 3,000 meters (port is below by 3,000 meters, starboard is above by 3,000 meters). In addition, each group had one Gozanti-class Cruiser that was bow (forward by 3,000 meters) and starboard (below the Star Destroyer by 3,000 meters). * East Group Features a Gladiator Auctorati-class Star Destroyer in the center with a Vigil-class Corvette to port and aft by 3,000 meters (and above the Star Destroyer). Also included were two PB-950 Patrol Boats, one each port and starboard by 3,000 meters (port is below by 3,000 meters, starboard is above by 3,000 meters). In addition, each group had one Gozanti-class Cruiser that was bow (forward by 3,000 meters) and starboard (below the Star Destroyer by 3,000 meters). * North Group Features a Gladiator Auctorati-class Star Destroyer in the center with a Vigil-class Corvette to port and aft by 3,000 meters (and above the Star Destroyer). Also included were two PB-950 Patrol Boats, one each port and starboard by 3,000 meters (port is below by 3,000 meters, starboard is above by 3,000 meters). In addition, each group had one Gozanti-class Cruiser that was bow (forward by 3,000 meters) and starboard (below the Star Destroyer by 3,000 meters). Operations Formation Operations Formation was the same as the Diamond Formation, except it split the groups into functioning independently from each other and not in a fleet formation. Often times, individual groups were in whole different star systems or sectors then the other groups. This formation allowed the 217th Naval Battle Group to cover more area and engage in multiple smaller operations; at all times, one of the groups was selected to be the "reserve force" and act as a emergency reinforcement to the other groups and would typically find a common ground between all various operations to hide and wait for orders.Category:Imperial